PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The economic burden of musculoskeletal injuries and degeneration is staggering, exceeding $874 billion in the US alone1,2, equivalent to 4.9% of the GDP. While federally funded research efforts are largely focused on understanding the mechanisms behind the development and progression of these debilitating diseases, there is a pressing need for researchers and surgeons to figure out how to connect mechanistic knowledge to improved clinical outcome. Moreover, at the point-of-delivery of care, ideas about new and novel ways to improve efficiency, ease, or outcome of an orthopaedic procedure are abundant. But the majority of these ideas are abandoned because of the lack of clarity about `what to do next'. If quality of life of those suffering from musculoskeletal diseases is to be improved, a more focused effort on understanding how to translate ideas into clinical care is needed. There is a pressing need to strategize for the development of transparent pathways to commercialization specific to the orthopaedic sciences. The AAOS/ORS Translating Orthopaedic Technologies into Clinical Practice: Pathways from Novel Idea to Changes in the Standard of Care research symposium aims to de-myth the process of commercializing technology by educating surgeons and scientists about pathways to commercialization. Two pathways will be highlighted: the Industry-Clinician and the Entrepreneurial Pathway. The steps, challenges, and legal nuances of each will be reviewed by a diverse faculty who will discuss academic and clinical models currently in place to encourage entrepreneurial activities; how to protect novel ideas while recognizing the need to collaborate and publish; how to structure the industry-clinician relationship; and the mechanics of starting, structuring, and funding life sciences start-up companies. The two day program will be punctuated by two keynote speakers who will share a candid review and personal account of their pathway to success, and the challenges they faced as they pursued commercialization in orthopaedics. The symposium will culminate with a pre-selected team of five young surgeon-entrepreneurs who will `pitch' their ideas to a panel of angel investors, venture capital investors, senior surgeons and entrepreneurs. Subsequent to the meeting, attendees will be invited to join an online forum through LinkedIn that will used to allow participants to share information about commercialization initiatives in the field of orthopaedics. Meeting proceedings will be summarized in a how-to article, Translating Orthopaedic Technologies into Clinical Practice: Food for Thought, to be be published in the Journal of the American Academy of Orthopedic Surgeons (JAAOS), and a webinar that will be hosted by the co-chairs and facilitated by ORS/AAOS. Finally, symposium proceedings will be presented in a scientific exhibit at the 2018 AAOS Annual Meeting, which will gain significant exposure within the musculoskeletal community. It is intended that the knowledge shared, the cross-disciplinary connections, and the long-term on-line forum that will emerge from this meeting will empower surgeons and scientists at all career levels with the tools they need to commercialize technologies in the orthopaedic space.